Know Your Ninja
by ANGELS-GRAVEYARD Shadow-strike
Summary: OMG! Yes another one of 'Know your stars' things but this time,it's by US! Now it's ?,next is someone...but who? Let the crack begin.
1. Sakura Haruno

**Disclaimer-** _we don't own Naruto. But I own then this chair im in and ANGLE owns this bowl of ramen. _

_Right in front of me. _

_He sucks. _

_BUT I GOT THE CHAIR! -Evil laughter-_

xXxXxXxXxXx

"SASUKE-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU SASUKE-KUN!" screamed Sakura as she looked down a hall way.

'_Finally, a chance to be alone with Sasuke-kun and no Ino-pig to ruin it. CHA!_' ranted inner-Sakura.

"Lets see," mumbled Sakura, "this note says it's the second door on the right. And it should be right here." She stopped in front of a grey metal door. On it, it said "Sasuke Uchiha is in here." "SASUKE-KUN HERE I COME!" And with that said, she opened the door.

Once inside the room, the door slammed shut, leaving her in the dark. Then, a light was shone on a chair. Warily, Sakura headed towards the chair. Sitting down, she looked around the room. On the ceiling was a booth. Inside you could barley make out two figures.

"_**Know your ninja...know your ninja... know your ninja...**_"

"What is this? WHERE IS SASUKE-KUN!"

"_**Sakura Haruno... watches Hannah Montana..."**_

"I DO NOT! IT IS HORRIBLE!"

'_Nobodies perfect, I got to work it, again and again til I get it right...Um im not helping am I?'_

"_**Sakura Haruno...**_ _**likes Naruto but is hiding it by saying she likes Sas-UKE..."**_

"I DON'T LIKE THAT IDIOT! And what's a uke?"

"_**Do you want to know?"**_

"Hai."

"_**A uke is the bitch in a gay relationship**_ _**and takes it through the asshole..."**_

"SASUKE-KUN ISN'T A UKE OR A BITCH! YOU'RE THE UKE AND BITCH!"

"_IT IS ON!"_

"**Calm done Shadow."**

"_Hell no, she called me a bitch and you a uke."_

"**DIE!"**

"_Calm down."_

"**You bitch."**

Sakura looked at the booth with confusion. "Um, what are you doing?" The fighting abruptly stopped.

"_We're going to continue now."_

"_**Sakura Haruno...is secretly dating Ino..."**_

"THAT IS NOT TRUE! SASUKE-KUN IS MY ONE TRUE LOVE!"

"_**Sakura Haruno...watches Hannah Montana, likes Naruto, and is dating Ino."**_

"NONE OF THAT IS TRUE!"

"_**And now you know...Sakura Haruno."**_

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL!" Then men in black suits came into the room. They walked up to Sakura and dragged her away. "YOUR GOING TO GET A CALL FROM MY LAWYER!"

_"Ohhh, a lawyer, I'm soooo scared. Suck it up."_

**"Angry much."**

_"No shit. Just cue the damn ending."_

**"Fine. Gawd."**

"_**Know your ninja...know your ninja...know your ninja..."**_

IN THE BOOTH...

"So," Shadow spun around in her chair, "Who should we do next?"

"That sounded so wrong in my mind," said Angel. looking up from his bowl of ramen.

"Pervert." Shadow threw her clipboard at Angel.

"And I know it," replied Angel, catching the clipboard. "I think we should do the fourth Hokage."

"I say Naruto."

"Forth Hokage."

"Naruto."

And the never ending battle begins.


	2. Orochimaru

**Disclaimer-**_ Ok so me and Angel talked about it and we're doing Orochimaru. And right now Angel is singing._

_IT BURNS!_

**SMACK!**

_OW!_

**You deserved it.**

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Are you sure this is safe?" asked Shadow, looking down at her clipboard.

"Positive," answered Angel, staring at the chair in the middle of the warehouse they owned.

"Fine, but if you get raped, I'm putting it on Youtube."

**SMACK!**

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Shadow glared at Angel, rubbing her head, from the ground.

"Nothing is going to happen to me and nothing is being put on Youtube. Besides, I'd put the video of you singing Hannah Montana."

"I've never sang Hannah Montana."

"And that's were my magic comes in."

"You suck."

"And I'm proud. Now shut up, here he comes."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Hello, I wasssss told Sasuke-kun would be here," said Orochimaru, stepping into the seemly haemless room. The door was then sealed shut and locked. The lights turned off, only leaving one lighting the chair in the middle of the room. Shrugging, Orochimaru strolled to the chair.

"_**Know your ninja...know your ninja...know your ninja..."**_

"What issss thissss? And where issss Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru's yellow eyes glared up at the booth.

"_**Orochimaru...is gay for Jiriaya and is the uke in the relationship..."**_

"I am not gay or will I ever be a uke. Besidessss, if I wassss, it would be Jiriaya who would be the uke."

"_**Orochimaru...is in to Power Rangers..."**_

"What the hell is Power Rangersss?"

"_GO TO YOUTUBE AND LOOK IT UP!"_

**FIVE HOURS LATER...**

"POWER RANGERSSSS SUCKSSS!"

"_**Orochimaru... wears snake skin boots and belts..."**_

"HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST THAT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" And with that, Orochimaru poof'd away.

**IN THE BOOTH...**

"Well, shit," said Shadow, hiding behind her chair. In front of them was a pissed off Orochimaru.

"Who idea wassssss thissssss?" hissed Orochimaru, glaring at both of them.

"IT WAS SHADOW'S! SHE IS THE MASTER MIND! RIGHT SHADOW!" Angel turned around to see Shadow missing from behind the chair. Eye twitching, Angel turned to look at Angel. "That bitch is dead when I see her."

Then a cloaked figure appeared in the room. "**Leave the boy alone.**"

Orochimaru glared at the figure. "What I do with the boy is none of you business."

"**It is my business since he works for me. He has a contract and shall not die.**"

Shadow slowly walked to Angel, who was staring at the fight with interest.

"Hey." Angel glared at Shadow. "Woah, calm down, I went to go get boss. He was reading the book."

"Again?"

"Again."

"He should really stop."

"Angel, he's a pervert."

"True."

"I'm going to cue the thing." Shadow looked at finish fight to see Orochimaru being dragged away.

"_**Orochimaru...is gay for Jiraiya, is a uke, likes Power Rangers, and wears snake skin belt and boots."**_

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU!"

"_**And now you know...Orochimaru."**_

"I SWEAR ON THE OLD MAN'S GRAVE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"_**Know your ninja...know your ninja...know your ninja..."**_

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Now that we got the creepy snake man done, who are we going to do next?" asked Shadow, picking up the glass from the battle.

"I know the perfect person..." Cackled Angel.

"Um...yeah...I'm going to go...over here...away from you." Shadow ran out of the room.


	3. Sasuke Uchiha

**Disclaimer-**_Before I start anything, I have to say something. This (points to Angel, who has a dark aura around him) is what happens if people fav. our story but don't review. If you want me to live, I would really love to live_ _by the way, review if you fav. us._

_(Looks at Angel) Done, now... STOP BEING EMO!_

**(Looks at Shadow) But it's fun, and it scares the crap out of you.**

_(Face palm) We don't own Naruto_

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Why did you call him?" Shadow looked over at Angel.

"Because, you were going to hire a clown. A CLOWN! I WILL NOT GO NEAR A CLOWN!"

"And why not?" asked Angel.

"'Cause I watched IT when I was four and frankly, they're creepy. No offences to the clowns, but still."

"Shadow, forth wall."

"Whoops." Then a dark figure came into the room. "Good, you're here."

"..."

"I told you it was a bad idea, but did you listen, no. 'It's going to be fine Angel.' HE COULD KILL US ALL!" Angel started to shake Shadow. "YOU HIRED A KILLER! A KILLER! HE COULD KILL US!"

"No really," said Shadow with a raise eyebrow. Angel stopped shaking her and glared at her. "Besides, he's almost here."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"I'm here to gain power to kill Itachi," said Sasuke, walking into the room. In the middle of the room was a scroll laying in a chair. Picking up the scroll, he sat in the chair. Then, all the lights turned off, except the one in the middle of the room.

"_**Know your ninja...know your ninja...know your ninja..."**_

"What is this? I came for power, not to know other ninja."

"_**Sas-UKE Uchiha...secretly loves Naruto and wants to be done by him."**_

"I don't love that dobe."

"_**Sas-UKE Uchiha...admires Itachi..."**_

"Why would I admire _him_."

"_**Sas-UKE Uchiha...hates tomato's..."**_

"HOW DARE YOU..." He trailed off when he saw someone enter the room. His eyes widen for a second, but then narrowed.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke ran at him with a kunai out.

"Now, now little brother," Itachi caught Sasuke's wrist before the kunai got him, "Someone could get hurt if you ran around with weapons. **Tsukuyomi.**"

THREE SECONDS LATER...

Sasuke was seen rocking back and forth, sucking his thumb, while Itachi disappeared.

"_**Sas-UKE Uchiha...loves Naruto, admires Itachi, and hates tomato's..."**_

Then the door opened to show Sasuke fan-girls storm into the room. "THERE HE IS GIRLS!" Yelled somebody in the front. That seem to knock Sasuke out of whatever he was in. He got up and ran.

"_**And now you know...Sas-UKE Uchiha..."**_

"SASUKE-KUN ISN'T A UKE!" yelled the fan-girls, gaining on Sasuke.

**_"Know your ninja...know your ninja...know your ninja..."_**

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Thank's Itachi. Here's your payment." Shadow handed Itachi a suitcase. Peeking in it, Itachi nodded, closed it, and left.

"What was in there?" asked Angel, his mouth full of ramen.

"Ugh, swallow before you talk." Shadow looked at him with disgust written on her face. "And that is between us."

"Come on, I'm the one who called him."

"You wanted to call a clown." Angel stuck his tongue out at Shadow.

"Angel..." Shadow looked at him with a unreadable expression on her face.

"What?"

"This whole time we did this interview, Sasuke never corrected us about his name."

"And..." Shadow did a face palm.

"We said Sas-uke the whole time." Angel dropped his chopsticks.

"No way..." They both stared at each other with shock.

"And..."

"WHAT SHADOW!"

"He never denied wanting to be done by Naruto."

Angel looked disturbed. "There is something wrong with that boy."

"Yep."

XxXxXxXxXxX

WHAT SASUKE SAW...

Sasuke was tied to pole, arms behind him. Itachi looked at him with no emotion.

"For 24 hours, you will be attacked by fan-girls." Sasuke eyes widen in horror as fan-girls appeared.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"**WE LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!**"

24 HOURS LATER...

Sasuke was seen covered in lipstick, missing some of his clothes, and had a black eye from two wild fan-girls. Itachi poofed in front of him.

"For the next 24 hours, you will locked in a room with your fan-boys." Sasuke was then in a doorless and windowless room, trapped with 200 boys.

"**WE HEART YOU SASUKE-CHAN!**"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

24 HOURS LATER...

Itachi poofed Sasuke in front of him. Sasuke was only in his boxers(which were pink) and had lots of scratch marks.

"For the last 24 hours, you will be with your fan-boys, fan-girls, Barney, and a clown."

Then all of his fans, Barney, and a clown appeared, just were Itachi was.

**"WE LOVE YOU!"**

**"I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME!"**

**"HAHAHAHHAHAH!"**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

_(And this is what happens if Shadow is bored. XD)_


	4. Kisame Hoshigaki

**Disclaimer-**We don't own Naruto.

_I did wish for it for x-mas though._

**I wished for you to die...**

_WHY! WHAT DID I EVER DO!_

**You're here.**

_Go crawl in a hole and die._

**On another note, I looked at Story Traffic last night and guess what? 106 visitors and 143 hits. There is something wrong with that. At the very bottom there is a thing that you click to leave reviews. You don't even have to log in. Review or...(Holds knife at Shadow) the writer WILL die.**

_Help..._

XxXxXxXxXxX

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring...

"Go away..."

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring...

"Shut up..."

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring...

"I'm not here..."

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring...

"FOR THE LOVE THAT IS ALL GOOD!" Shadow sat up in her bed and answered the phone. "_What...do...you...want???_"

"**Is this a bad time?"** Angel's voice was heard over the phone.

"You call me at... three in the freakin' morning and the first thing you say is 'Is this a bad time?'"

"**Yeah..."**

"GO CRAWL IN A(censored) HOLE AND(even more censored...ness.) AND DON'T CALL ME THIS EARLY AGAIN!" With that Shadow hung up.

On the other side, Angel was pale. "Note to self: never call Shadow when she is sleeping. She turns into a monster."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Hmmm, so it's in here..." Kisame stepped inside the room. Then, he saw _**IT**_, laying in a chair, in the middle of the room, its eyes staring at him. "MOSHI!!!!!!!" Kisame ran towards _**IT**_, but then _**IT**_ disappeared. The lights then turned off, except for the one in the middle of the room.

"_**Know your ninja...know your ninja...know your ninja..."**_

"What..."

"_**Kisame Hoshigaki...holds Samehada beside him at night to 'compare sizes.'"**_

"HELL NO! Besides, it's big enough."

"_Ew."_

"**I know. Shadow, what are you doing? Shadow, stop. STOP!" **A crash was heard.

"..." Kisame raised an eyebrow at the appearance of a girl. She was 5'6, had brown curly hair, mint green eyes,(They change color. It's really strange when they turn mint green) tan skin, and wore baggy dark blue jeans, a FOX motorsports jacket, and a baggy black shirt with a heart-a-gram on it. She walked up to Kisame.

"..." Kisame stared down at her.

"..." She stared back.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"HUG!" With that, she jumped on his back and hugged him.

"AHHHH! GET HER OFF! IT BURNS!"

"FEEL THE LOVE! EVEN VILLAINS NEED LOVE!"

"NOT THIS VILLAIN! NOW GET OFF!"

"NEVER!"

"**SHADOW! WE HAVE A SHOW TO DO! LET GO OF THE MAN!"**

"NO!"

"I NEED AIR!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

ONE HOUR LATER...

"**Sorry for that. We are now going to continue and I'll make sure Shadow doesn't do that again."**

"_**Kisame Hoshigaki...loves to eat shark..."**_

"Ewww, they taste nasty."

"_**And how would you know this?**_

"I ADMIT IT! I KILLED FRANKIE!

"_**Who?"**_

"No-one."

"_**Kisame Hoshigaki...IS A UKE!!!"**_

"WHAT!"

"_Sorry, wrong one...wait...why is it in the script? ANGEL!"_

"**Kill me later and let's continue."**

"_Fine."_

"_**Kisame Hoshigaki...loves the song I'm Blue by Eiffel 65. He loves so much, we're going to play it..."**_

I'm blue, da ba de, da ba die

Da ba de, da ba die

Da ba de, da ba die

Da ba de, da ba die

Da ba de, da ba die

Da ba de, da ba die

Da ba de, da ba die

"What...the hell?"

"_ANGEL!"_

"**SORRY! I won't add anything else this time. "**

"_**Kisame Hoshigaki...likes the Wiggles..."**_

"RAWR!"

_**Kisame Hoshigaki...uses Samehada to compare, loves to eat sharks..."**_

"**Is a uke and loves the song I'm Blue..."**

"_**And likes the Wiggles..."**_

"WHAT IS THE POINT OF THIS!"

"_**And now you know, Kisame Hoshigaki."**_

"WHAT THE(censored) IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Then a trapdoor opened underneath him. "Well CRAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

"_**Know your ninja...know your ninja...know your ninja..."**_

XxXxXxXxXxX

IN THE BOOTH...

"YOU STUPID(censored)! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT YOU(censored)!" Shadow was beating Angel up with a pillow. Angel was holding his arms in above his head.

"I'M SORRY!"

"SORRY AIN'T GONNA CUT IT YOU(censored)!" She smacked the pillow into 'Angel junior'.

"OW!" Pleased with herself, Shadow left the bloodily mess that was once Angel alone in the booth. He took a tape recorded out of his pockets and turned it on.

"Note to self: DO NOT under any circumstances, mess with the script while Shadow might be PMSing."

"I HEARD THAT!" Shadow stormed into the room with a metal baseball bat.

"Shit."

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Good news, Angel isn't holding me at knife point anymore. I threaten not to type anymore chapters if I'm at knife point._

**Stupid bitch...**

_But in all honesty, review, please? I'll give you a cookie. Its chocolate chip._

**Can I have one?**

_No._

**Why?**

_They're for the reviewers._

**Damn. Wait...what if I kill the reviewers? Would I get a cookie then?**

_Not only you wouldn't get a cookie, you would be in jail. Sad thing is, I'll probably be in there, sitting right beside you._

**Damn straight. If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me.**

_Stupid note, longest chapter so far-1,187 words._


	5. Jiraiya, what is his last name?

**Disclaimer-** **_Don't own Naruto._**

_We are aware that it has been a long time._

**It's her fault.**

_You see that hole over there? Go crawl in it and die._

**Ohhhh(Waggles fingers)I'm _so_ scared.**

_(Takes out metal baseball bat) You should be._

**(Looks at bat with wide eyes) Where did you get that?**

_My mom gave it to me. Now run. You have five seconds._

NOTE-_I am now going to start naming the chapters in the story to annoy Angel...and to help me remember which is which at the beginning instead of re-reading the things. Now presenting CHAPTER FIVE- Jiraiya...what is his last name?_

XxXxXxXxXxX

"So." Shadow looked up from her book. "How have you been?"

"Throwing up and uncle came to town. You?"

"Waiting for your sorry ass to get better and then getting a sore throat."

"Not my fault."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not. Lets stop before we get into a huge argument about who's fault it is." Angel huffed and looked at _The Chair._ Startled, he looked around.

"Why did creepy music play?"

"Did you just think about _The Chair_?" The creepy music played again.

"Yeah...and..."

"My point has been made."

"What point?" Shadow face palmed.

"You thought about _The Chair_ and said _The Chair _out loud." Her eye twitched as the music went on. "This is ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous? And what does this have to do with the music? ANSWER ME!"

"Males..."

"AND WHAT POINT!" He was interrupted as Shadow made a phone call.

"Hey...I know...I need you to do me a favor...yeah, around three would be great...yes your getting paid...psh, you wish...just get your ass up here...BRING HIM! I DON'T CARE!...I am gonna hurt you _so_ bad...whatever...bye." She slammed the phone shut. "I swear, all males are the same."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Shadow looked at him weirdly.

"Must be that time of month for men... hell, I'm _not _even that bi-polar."

"Are you calling me a female?"

"Poor confused Angel..." said Shadow, looking at him sadly, "Doesn't even know when he's PMSing."

"ANSWER MY QUESTIONS DAMMIT!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

"THE GREAT JIRAIYA-SAMA HAS ARRIVED!"

* * *

This story has been interrupted for the following message...

**JIRAIYA! SHADOW ARE YOU NUTS!**

_No..._

**YES YOU ARE!**

_I'm not nuts. I'm insane. Big difference._

**THERE IS NO DIFFERENCE!**

_SHUT UP FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! I WANT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! _-Knocks Angel out with metal baseball bat-

We now bring you back to the following story...

* * *

"Uh..." Jiraiya looked at the message on the giant T.V weirdly. "Where was I..."

Cricket chirp...

"NOW I REMEMBER! THE GREAT JIRAIYA-SAMA HAS ARRIVED! THE LADIES MAY NOW COME!" He grinned when he heard faint giggles in the distance. "Oh, playing hard to get now?" He followed the signs that said: HOT GIRLS DOWN HERE! He paused he came to a door.

Female giggles were heard from behind the door. Throwing all caution to the wind, Jiraiya walked into the room. He ran towards the middle when he saw a female sitting in the chair. Just when he was about to touch her...

She disappeared.

This lead to a series of events.

When the girl disappeared, Jiraiya had just pounced...

The momentum of the said pounce made him fly over the chair the girl was in...

When Jiraiya hit the floor, he went face first, leaving him in a very comical postion...

When he tried to sit in the chair, it moved back, causing him to slam into the floor...

Grumbling, he tried to sit in the chair again to get the same results...

Five minutes later, he finally got to sit down.

**_"Know your ninja...know your ninja...know your ninja..."_**

"WHERE ARE THE LADIES! The beautiful ladies..."

**_"Jiraiya...does toad..."_**

"Toad...?"

_"I swear...men..."_Shadow appeared out of thin air in front of Jiraiya. She walked towards him with a laptop in hand. Handing to him, she disappeared.

Shrugging, Jiraiya pressed play. 'I mean,' he thought, 'how could this one episode of Family Guy be so bad?'

So he watched.

"...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!! THAT IS SICK!!! UGH, I'M GOING TO BARF!"

**_"Jiraiya...is...a...FATTY PATTY!"_**

"I'M NOT FAT! DO YOU SEE FAT ON THIS BODY!"

**_"Jiraiya is a child molester..."_**When they finished saying this, a boy ran in. He had brown hair and eyes, and wore black basketball shorts and a Bullet For My Valentine t-shirt. He stared a Jiraiya.

Jiraiya stared back.

"..."

"..."

"..." The boy did something...something _terrible._ What he did was...

He...

Dropped...

His...

**_SHORTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Then ran out of the room screaming "HE TOUCHED ME IN BAD PLACES! HE TOUCHED ME IN BAD PLACES!"

"...The hell?" Jiraiya stared at the open door. Then he heard something. It sounded like a heard of elephants running from a lion.

But it wasn't. It was...

At _least_ three dozen pissed off women.

Then the boy appeared again. He pointed to Jiraiya. "HE'S THE ONE WHO TOUCHED ME!"

Jiraiya gulped. He was scared. Who wouldn't be. You have three dozen pissed off women in front of you. 'Time for some of my charm.'

"Ladies, I assure you, I didn't touch the brat."

"I KNOW HIM!" Jiraiya grinned. He would get out of this alive...

"HE'S THE ONE WHO SPIES ON US IN THE HOT-SPRINGS!"

...or not.

The women then pulled out various weapons out of nowhere. Shadow then appeared in front of the group with a giant hammer that her and Angel named "Hammer-Sama". But then in a poof of smoke, an other boy appeared. He had black skin and black glasses. He wore a white sleeve-less hoodie, a Ryuk shirt, and shiny dark blue jeans.

Then, they both spoke in sync.

**_"Jiraiya...does toad, is a fatty patty, and a child molester..."_**

The women prepared to strike as Jiraiya started to back up."

**_"And now you know...Jiraiya..."_**

"Any last words?" asked a women, who happened to be holding a sword.

"Mama..."

**_"Know your ninja...know your ninja...know your ninja..."_**Then Angel poof'd back into the booth.

_"GET HIM!"_screamed Shadow, running towards Jiraiya, Hammer-Sama raised. All the women ran after her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

When Shadow returned, Angel and Jake were talking. They both stared at her when she came back.

"That was fun."

"Yeah, yeah, where's my payment?" Jake had his hand out.

"Fine." Shadow handed him a roll of money. Jake walked out, counting the money.

"So, I'm guessing you killed Jiraiya?" asked Angel.

"Hell no. Don't want a lawsuit on my hands. We just...hurt him...badly..."

"Idiot."

"YOU SHUT UP! I STILL HAVE HAMMER-SAMA!" She whacked Hammer-Sama on the floor to prove her point.

"As if I'm afraid."

"Before I forget, HERE ARE THE COOKIES I PROMISED TO THE REVIEWERS!" Shadow held out a plate of cookies.

"Forth wall..."

"SCREW THE FORTH WALL! THEY'RE GONNA GET THEIR COOKIES!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

**_REVIEW!_**

**To help, here is an arrow, pointing where you review.**

**_\/_**


	6. Naruto Uzumaki

Disclaimer-We don't own Naruto

_WE'RE BACK!_

**Your still sick...**

_I'm aware of that...IT WON'T GO AWAY!_

**You poor thing...**

_Really?_

**No.**

_(Goes into a dark, depressing corner)_

(Random reader) HOW DARE YOU!

**GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS INTRO!( Kill reader with an oar)**

_(He would do this in real life)_

**(Yes I would)**

_Starting in this chapter, I'm starting to start typing in our accents and how we would normally say stuff, like "I'm not a girly-girl" I would normally say "I ain't a girly-girl." What can I say? We live in Texas and my dad's half of the family is redneck. And I lied, were not doing Kakuza. We're doing..._

CHAPTER EIGHT-Naruto Uzumaki

XxXxXxXxXxX

"So...your tellin' me that you the office re-designed?" asked Angel, glancing at Shadow out of the corner of his eye.

"Yep. I like it."

"Oh dear god. It's goin' to be all girlish."

"Hey! I ain't a girly-girl. I'm a tomboy and proud. I rather roll around in mud than paint my nails and do my hair."

"I can't argue with that."

"Exactly." A roll of thunder is heard. Then it starts to rain on the duo. "FUCK!" Shadow starts to run into the warehouse, leaving Angel in the dust.

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!"

Dripping wet, Shadow and Angel walked into the building, both panting. Angel glared at Shadow. "I blame you."

"No, I blame you."

"No, I blame you."

"NO! I BLAME YOU!" Shadow's southern accent came out as she yelled this.

"NO! I BLAME YOU!" They both glared at each other before they got into a dust-cloud fight. They didn't notice the shadow figure from chapter one appear.

"**Kyuushifu,"**(1) he said in Japanese.

"DIE!"

"BITCH PLEASE!"

"**WATAKUSHI ZENKI KYUUSHIFU!"**(2) They both jumped apart at the yell.

"**Sumimasen."**(3) said Angel.

"**Un, sumimasen"**(4) agreed Shadow.

"**Choudai ushiro dzuki sousaku"**(5) muttered the shadow figure, walking away.

"_Kadotukseen hän."_(6) grumbled Shadow, sitting in her chair, starting the power to the part of the warehouse where they were at.

"What's with you speaking Finnish?" asked Angel, sitting next to Shadow, starting the voice sync-machine.

"_Yksi sana: huvi."_(7)

"STOP IT!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Free ramen," chanted Naruto, walking into a brightly light hallway. He followed the ramen bowl that was going a certain way. What he didn't see that it was cardboard and had a rope tied around it.

Wow...he really is oblivious. _(HAH! I SPELT IT RIGHT THE FIRST TIME!-notices the weird looks- ignore me) _**(Please do) **_(Your just a meanie)_

Not paying attention, Naruto ran into a door. "Ow." He rubbed his head and pushed open the door. That's when he saw a 'bowl' of 'hot steamy ramen' on a chair.

With a big smile on his face_, _he ran to the ramen. Only when he got there he realized it was fake."Aw," whined Naruto, sitting in the chair with a pout on his face.

"_**Know your ninja...know your ninja...know your ninja..."**_

"What the..."

"_**Naruto Uzumaki...hates the color orange..."**_

"NO I DON'T! IT'S MY FAVORITE COLOR!"

"_**Naruto Uzumaki...kicks puppies for a turn on..."**_

"PUPPIES ARE SO CUTE! WHY WOULD I KICK THEM!"

"_YOU'RE A SICK SON OF A BITCH SAYIN' THAT YOU LIKE 'EM WHEN YOU KICK 'EM!"_

"**Shadow...calm down."** The voice whispered something.

"_Right...my bad."_

"_**Naruto Uzumaki...hates...RAMEN!"**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_**Naruto Uzumaki...hates the color orange, kicks puppies, and hates ramen..."**_

"THAT IS A LIE!"

"_THE CAKE IS A LIE!"_

"**SHADOW!"**

"_**And now you know Naruto Uzumaki..."**_

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL!"

"_**Know your ninja...know your ninja...know your ninja..."**_

Naruto fainted.

"_...Crap."_

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Bossman is pissed at us," sighed Shadow, reading _"Breaking Dawn"_, "Heh, feathers...silly Eddie."

"I know," said Angel, looking at Shadow over _"New Moon"_, "Stupid Bella."

"Bella is stupid. Lovin' two men at once is weird enough, but one is a vampire and the other a werewolf, stupid."

"Wait...who's a werewolf?"

"Crap."

"And what's this about lovin' two men at once?"

"Uh...LOOK! A DISTRACTION!" And Shadow ran away as Angel looked where she pointed.

"GET BACK HERE AND ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

_QUESTION TIME!_

**Oh dear god...**

_Should we do a story about us being therapist to the people we interview? Granted it will most likely be a one-shot or every five chapters of "Know your ninja" I'll do the characters. Its up to all ya'll._

**And review or I shall feast on your souls...**

_Or he will find you and push you down some stairs..._

**Or set you on fire...**

_Or be hit with a metal oar. It all depends on his moods. He-(Ducktape covers mouth and arms are tied behind back)_

**Ignore her. (Laughs as Shadow tries to escape)**

TRANSLATION

1-Stop

2-I SAID STOP!

3-Sorry

4-Yeah, sorry

5-Get back to work

6-Damn him

7-One word:fun


	7. Rock Lee and LOLz

Disclaimer-We don't own Naruto

_Your __**evil**__._

**(Eating steak) Why, because I can eat and you can't?**

_Yes (Stares at the steak longingly_)

**No...bad Shadow. (Hit's Shadow with a roll of newspaper)**

_(Twitch) ... (Glares evilly)_

**Hell (Runs away with Shadow chasing with Mallet-Sama)**

_**Three hours later...**_

_(Has bandages around head, arms, and legs) I look like a ninja._

**(Has bandages on same places as Shadow) Ditto.**

Awkward silence...

_I'm goin' to hell._

**What did you do this time?**

_I was at the mall with my family to see a movie and well, I wander off afterwards to the food court. _

**I thought you couldn't eat?**

_I can't. If you cut through the food court, you get to Hot Topic or Barnes and Noble faster._

**What did you get at Hot Topic?**

_Nuthin',I looked around. ANYWAY! Back to the story__I was tellin'. So I cut through the food court and there was this little kid. She and her little brother came up to me.__I should've walked on, BUT NO! I have a soft spot for little kids._

**Really? I thought you hated little kids.**

_No, I hate babies who cry in my ear when I try to eat and little brats. Anyway, they tugged on my pants. I look down and Oh my god she asked the most embarrassin' question. She asked- _

"What does 'fuck' mean?"

**(Is dying of laughter) Are you serious?!?!?!?!?!**

_Yes._

**What did you tell them?**

_I told them what it means. They didn't stop there. No. They started to ask all sorts of questions. And I answered them all.__I had to run when the mother of the kids came. ITS NOT MY FAULT! THEY BAMBI EYED ME! BAMBI EYED!_

**You are goin' to go to hell.**

_I believe I stated that._

_**Chapter nine- Rock Lee**__**& LOLz**_

XxXxXxXxXxX

"So, the last interview sucked," commented Angel, poking Shadow, who was lying down on the couch reading _Maximum Ride: Schools out-forever_.

"I know, but that doesn't explain why your pokin' me," she growled, looking at Angel over the top of her book. She hated being disturbed while she was reading. _(I really do. I get P.O'd.)_

"Yes it does actually."

"Would you please explain to the class _how_?"

"Great, your seein' things." Shadow calmly put down her book, put in some earplugs, and pressed play on the cd player that was lying next to her. She grinned behind her book as she watch Angel scream in horror and pain as Hannah Montana played.

"I should turn it off..." she trailed off when she saw Angel's ears start to bleed, "But this is _so_ much more entertainin'."

"IT BURNS!!!!!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

"YOSH! YOUTH! IT RULES EVERYTHING! MUST KEEP MOVING! CAN'T EVER STOP!" chanted Rock Lee, running down a hallway filled with motivation and Gai posters...

Don't try to picture it.

It burns.

It really does.

There is one of them hugging.

Disturbing right?

I told you not to picture it.

Did you picture it?

Well, too bad.

I told you so.

But no, you _had_ to picture it.

Anyway, while mindlessly chanting and following the posters, Lee came across...

Wait for it...

A DOOR!!! DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!

Amazing right?

Note to self: change entrances.

Back to the story.

Lee, like everyone else...

Opened...

The...

Door!

* * *

_Oh...Em...Gee! _

**Srsly!!!!!oneone!!!eleven!!!!one**

_Never saw it comin'!!!!!oneoneoneone!!!elevenoneeleven!!!(LOL, internetz language. I can seriously do n00b, but I won't. It kills brain cells)_

* * *

Lee went into the room, but unlike the others, he was prepared. He heard of this place. His lovely Sakura-chan told everyone in Kohana all about it. How they...they tell _lies_ about the people for a supposed "interview."

And when has Sakura-chan ever lied to him?

...

Don't answer that.

Using his ninja skills, he looked around. Seeing nothing, he walked to the center of the room, which happened to have...

A...

CHAIR!

Bet none of ya'll saw that coming, did ya?

That's what I thought.

Looking around the room one last time, Lee slowly sat down in the chair.

"_**Know your nin-"**_

"THE POWER OF YOUTH SHALL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN TO ME!!!"

"_...One hit, just ONE hit."_

"**No. Lets just continue."**

"_**Know your ninja...know-"**_

"YOUTH!"

"_Now?"_

"**No."**

"_**Know your ninja...know your ninja-"**_

"YOUTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"_THAT'S IT!"_

"**NO! IT'S MY TURN!" **Fighting noise could be heard in the room.

"FIGHTING ISN'T VERY YOUTHFUL!" The fighting noise stop. Lee flinched when he felt killer intent coming from the room.

But where?

"_YOU_ _HYPOCRITE LEE!"_

"**LETS JUST CONTINUE THE DAMN THING!"**

"_...Fine, no need to shout."_

"_**Know your ninja...know your ninja...know your ninja..."**_

"YOUTH!!!"

"_**Rock Lee...HATES jumpsuit's..."**_

"I CAN NEVER HATE JUMPSUIT'S! THEY REPRESENT YOUTH!"

"_Yeah, same with my foot up your ass."_

"**STOP IT!"**

"_**Rock Lee...his weights are really ten pounds. How he gets the speed when he takes them off is drugs. That's right people, Rock Lee is a druggie."**_

"THEY ARE REALLY TWO HUNDRED POUNDS! And is a "druggie" youthful?"

"_Very."_

"**Stop corrupting him."**

"THEN I AM A DRUGGIE!"

"**I give up on you Shadow."**

"_**Rock Lee...doesn't believe in the "Power Of Youth."**_

"THAT IS A LIE!"

"_**Rock Lee...hates jumpsuit's, his weights are really ten pounds-"**_

"_He's a druggie!"_

"_**And doesn't believe in the "Power Of Youth."**_

"IT ISN'T TRUE!"

"_**And now you know...Rock Lee."**_

"GAI-SENSEI! THEY DON'T BELIEVE IN THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

"_**Know your ninja-"**_

"DON'T WORRY LEE!" With a bang, Gai appeared. "WE SHALL-"

"_OH FUCK NO!"_ In a combination of a crackle of lightning and shadow's, Shadow appeared in front of them. _"WE'RE GOIN' TO DO OUR OUTRO! THE BOTH OF YOU ARE GONNA SIT THERE, LISTEN, AND ENJOY IT! __**ARE WE CLEAR!**__"_

A deadly silence fell over the room. Gai and Rock Lee were to shock to speak to the girl in front of them.

"_**I SAID-ARE WE CLEAR!"**_

"Y-ye-yes m-ma'am," sputtered both men.

"_**I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"**_

"YES MA'AM!"

"_Good,"_ Shadow said calmly. And with that, she disappeared.

"_**Know your ninja...know your ninja...know your ninja..."**_

Both of them were still in the room.

"_Leave."_

With out a second thought, the both ran out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Damn, what was that all about," questioned Angel, watching Shadow rip down the posters.

"I was sick and tired of bein' interrupted and seein' you weren't gonna do anythin' like a pansy, I did somethin'. 'Sides, they were gonna do the "Hug Of Youthfulness" on us," she commented, ripping a poster of Gai's face in half.

"I see your point," said Angel, shuddering. "Hey, what are you gonna do with all of those posters?"

"I could A-recycle them like a tree hugger, or B-burn 'em. Guess."

"Burn them."

"Damn straight." With that said, Shadow lit a match and threw it into the pile of posters. "BURN BABY, BURN!"

"Stupid pryo's."

XxXxXxXxXxX

**_REVIEW!_**


	8. Somebody

Disclaimer- We don't own Naruto.

_You're not a goodie-two shoes_

**I know, but yet teachers think so**

Five minutes later...

_You're on speaker phone_

**And its hard to hear you**

_(Moves in closer to phone) How 'bout now?_

**Better (Yawns)**

_Why did you yawn? (Yawns) DAMMIT!_

**Help me with this rant (Talking about his story on his other account)**

_Just type our phone conversation_

**Just listen (Talks about rant)**

_Wow..._

**Just tell me**

_I have nothing to say_

**Well this is my story (Talks about story)**

_IT'S TWILIGHTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!_

**Shadow, what that I say about eating sugar?**

_(Sulks) That I shouldn't do it_

**Exactly, now who gets a cookie?**

_(Excited)_

**Not you**

_Aww (Mopes)_

_**Next day...**_

**Oh god they get on my nerves. My aunts is a shameless flirt. She's not even my real aunt**

_Aww poor Angel_

**What?**

_I don't know_

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Mama, we all go to hell/ Mama we all go to hell/ Its really quite pleasant except for the smell/ Mama we all go to hell."

"What are you singin'?" asked Angel, looking at the singing Shadow.

"Mama by MCR."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"ANSWER ME!"

"NO!"

"ANSWER ME!" shouted Angel, hitting Shadow in the arm. She cried out in pain, clutching her arm.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KNOW I JUST GOT A BLOOD TEST!"

"Ah...well...uh..." he backed away as Shadow brought out a long piece of rope.

"Run."

"HAVE MERCY!"

_**An hour later...**_

"I said to have mercy," whined Angel, rubbing his arm.

"Mercy isn't in my vocabulary."

"Man...I _have_ influenced you _way_ too much."

XxXxXxXxXxX

He stuck to the shadows. The corridor he went down was dark, eery, lifeless. Being a ninja taught him when a new building, stick to the shadows and observe your surroundings. He saw cameras so often.

Thud.

His head whipped around. He didn't see anything. He continued to walk.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud

He stopped.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.

The noise was getting closer.

Thud. Thud.

Holding his breath, he pressed his back into the wall.

Thud.

Who ever it was, stopped right in front of him. He tried to see who it was, but couldn't because of the lack of light.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

The person started to walk down the hallway.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.

He watch as the person made a turn. He let out his held breath.

WHOOSH!

He gasped. He looked down to see a syringe stuck in his arm. The corridor started to spin. He held onto what he thought was the wall. He fell to the floor. Darkness started to seep into his vision. Last thing he saw was someone with a female figure stand over his body.

–X–X–X–X–X–

"_Is he going to be OK?"_

Voices...

"_Yeah...give him a few hours."_

Who are they?

"_I think I gave him too strong of a dose."_

"_I know."_

"_Hey look. He's semi-awake." _

But I can't open my eyes...

"_How can you tell?"_

"_His breathin' pattern changed. But looks like he's goin' back to sleep."_

Why can't I speak?

"_Let's get goin' then."_

"_Go ahead and leave. I'm stay to see the drug didn't do anything to his body."_

"_Good luck."_

Drug?

**Thud.**

"_OK, lets look at..."_

–X–X–X–X–X–

"_HE'S CRASHIN'!"_

"_CRAP!"_

What's going on? Why does it hurt?

"_YOU SAID THE DRUG WASN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THIS!"_

"_S-s-sorry Sha-"_

It burns...

"_SORRY AIN'T GONNA FIX THIS, NOW IS IT!"_

Help me...

–X–X–X–X–X–

"_Idiots..."_

Why can't I open my eyes?

"_Hey, if you can hear this, which I kinda doubt you can, you will be at full function in two days."_

Two days? How long have I been out?

"_Yeah, you would be up sooner, but -"_

But what?

"_-There's been some problems. Didn't realize your immune system react so violently to the drug."_

What's going on?

"_So...see ya in two days."_

Don't leave...

–X–X–X–X–X–

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the creepy music playing and the Kami awful headache I had. Groaning, I raised my arms and rubbed my head.

When I decided to open my eyes, I regretted it. I was met with light shining directly into my eyes. I closed them again.

"Hello?" Might as well and see if anyone else is here. "Anyone here?"

Getting no answer, I opened my eyes again. I saw a couch a few feet away with cookies and milk on a plate which was on a coffee table. With the prospect of eating again, I weakly got up and walked to the couch.

Falling on the couch, I eagerly ate the cookies and drowned it down with the milk. Forget ninja training, I was _starving_. Curious of where I was at, I looked around. The only thing I saw was the couch, something on the ceiling and a door.

Wait...

A door. My eyes glanced at the door. If I can leave without making a noise, I could get away and back home.

"_**Know your ninja... know your ninja... know your ninja..."**_

Know your ninja?

"What?"

"_**Iruka Umino... watches Barney, but not for educational purposes..."**_

WHAT!

"WHAT! THAT ISN'T TRUE!"

"_**Iruka Umino... is a pimp... to men..."**_

I'm pretty sure by now steam is coming out of my ears.

"I'M NOT A PIMP! WHAT EVER THAT IS! AND TO MEN!"

"_**Iruka Umino... wears pink pj's to bed..."**_

"THEIR BLUE! BLUE! NOT PINK! BLUE!"

"_**Ohhhh, BLACKMAIL!"**_

I wanted to bang my head into a wall.

SLAM!

"Owww."

"_**Iruka Umino... watches Barney... is a pimp to men... and wears pink pj's to bed..."**_

"WHAT IS THIS!"

"_**And now you know ...Iruka Umino..."**_

"THIS IS MESSED UP!"

"_**Know your ninja... know your ninja... know your ninja..."**_

All I remember is seeing going into a rage and then being knocked out.

–X–X–X–X–X–

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune ran into the room. "We discovered Iruka outside the gates."

"Did you catch who dropped him off?" asked Tsunade, getting up from behind the desk, and walking to the hospital.

"No, but this time, they left a note." Tsunade snatched the note from Shizune's hand.

"What language is this?" snarled Tsunade, looking at the language.

"We got some translators standing by."

"Let's get a finger print analysis before we do anything."

"Hai."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"I'll see you tomorrow Angel," said Shadow, walking out the door.

"Yeah," he said distantly, waving his hand.

"_He's been acting weird all day" _thought Shadow, walking down the street in the cold night. _"Did something while dropping off Iruka?"_

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Listen up." Tsunade stood in front of all of the ninja in Kohana. "There are two dangerous criminals out on the lose and they seem to target our ninja for some reason. This is what they look like."

In Tsunades's hands were pictures of Shadow J. Killer and Angel A. Graveyard.

"Shadow J. Killer and Angel A. Graveyard. Both are charge with: breaking into the village on multiple accounts, kidnapping on multiple accounts, leaving the kidnappie in a damage state on multiple accounts, and using a experimental drug on a kidnappie." The ninja in the room started to get angry. "SILENCE! Now, they are not to be killed if you run into them. We need to know what they did to our ninja.

"From what we manage to get, Shadow is able to make weapons, objects, and hoards of people appear out of thin air and has super strength. We don't know much about Angel, so that is why he a high A-class wanted and Shadow is a high S-class wanted."

"Hokage-sama," said one ninja, "If their that dangerous, why haven't they been added to the Bingo book before?"

"Because, they used to be ordinary citizens until now."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Shadow shuddered while eating her meal. She got up and looked at the thermostat.

_" 70 degree's?! Why do I have a bad feeling?"_

XxXxXxXxXxX

_**REVIEW!**_


	9. Tenten

Disclaimer- We don't own Naruto

_Before you kill us, I've been busy. Angel hasn't but he was workin' on other things waiting for me to get my crap done._

**She's just lazy.**

_*eye twitches* Anyway, I'm typin' this on…MICROSOFT OFFICE STUDENT 2007!!!!!!! FINALLY! My mom got a new job and she was able to bring this home for me! I love her new job. Even though it's in Plano BUT WHO CARES! AND I MIGHT SEE MY FRIEND IN TWO WEEKS!!!!!!!_

**She had sugar. Ignore her.**

_But…I'm still have this cough and I have to get FOUR shots. And…my dog died. T-T_

_What happened was that she fell off my bed and hit her lower back on somethin'. There was too much nerve damage and even with surgery, she would never walk again and would be in constant pain, so we did the humane thing and put her down. This chapter is dedicated to Macey; my three years with you were the best and I hope your having a good time in doggie heaven. (Any reviewer who tells me will die a fuckin' painful death and I will bring you back JUST TO KILL YOU AGAIN!)_

**I laugh at your misery.**

_Heartless bastard. _

**And I'm proud.**

_BURN IN HEAVEN!_

**You bitch!**

_And I'm proud. Wow, weird sense of déjà vu. (I FUCKIN' LOVE THIS PROGRAM! If I did it on my old program, you'd get d e j a vu[can't put it together])_

Chapter…whatever…

XxXxXxXxX

Shadow looked at the scene at shock. She thought it was going to be any normal day; wake up, take a shower, get dressed, do hair, eat breakfast, brush teeth, put on shoes and socks, get cell phone, IPod, house keys, and skateboard to the warehouse.

What she wasn't expecting was a truckload of pink items being loaded into the warehouse. She saw Angel standing a ways back, talking to somebody. _'Can't I just have a normal morning? Is that too much to ask for God?'_ "Yo, Angel!" He looked over. "What's with all the pink?"

He smiled evilly. "You'll see. You'll see," he chuckled, looking over progress. Shadow's eyes twitched.

"What ever makes you happy." She walked into the building. What she didn't notice was Angel's frown as he looked down at the list. In front of all the items he ordered, was a note. It was a death threat. At first he thought it was joke. But when he woke up this morning, he found a rattlesnake on his chest. Whoever sent this was dead serious on killing him. He didn't know what was going to happen to Shadow since she seemed fine, but then again, she's good at hiding emotion.

Shadow sighed. This was a bad morning. First she fell of her bed, she stubbed her toe, and a cockroach jumped on her, make the neighbors call the cops, thinking that something else was happening in the apartment.

Sighing again, she took a chocolate muffin out of thin air and began to eat it. Then, a pink bunny came out. Shadow stared at the bunny.

The bunny stared back.

It was the staring contest of the ages. Only one would win. WHO WOULD COME OUT ON TOP?!

A cockroach came out of nowhere and jumped on Shadow. She screamed, threw her muffin at the pink bunny, which got mad and started hop towards her, and she ran screaming, making the cockroach fall towards the bunny, who hopped on it, killing it, and the bunny continued to chase Shadow, who was still running and screaming.

Angel looked up from the clipboard to see Shadow running from a pink bunny. He looked up at the dark, cloudy sky and asked, "Why do you surround me with idiots God?" A rumbled went through the sky. Angel glared. "Laugh. Laugh all you want."

Shadow, not paying attention, ran into a big tree.

Wait, how could she miss a tree long as a car?

…You don't know either?

You're no help.

What?

You say that we're idiots? You're a poopie head!

Ha. How did that feel?

Wait, a car just ran into your house?

Is he drunk?

He isn't? How the hell did he miss a house?

Guess it's one of those mysteries of life.

Going back to the story now…

The bunny, looked at Shadow, and kicked her in the nose. Shadow groaned in pain and held her nose, rolling over…

…to hit it on the tree trunk.

Angel sighed. "This is cruel punishment. I think I died a long time ago and she is my internal punishment." He pinched his nose as the bunny started to kick Shadow's head and she just laid there, looking brain dead.

XxXxXxXxX

Shadow looked at the desk. There was something wrong. She could feel it.

But what?

'_Did someone move a pen? No, those are still in place. THEN WHATS WRONG!' _She glared at the desk. Then, something shiny caught her eye. '_SHINY THING!'_ She crouched on the ground, looking underneath her desk.

That's when she saw it. It was a thin wire. The light would have to hit it at just the right angle for it to be seen. _'Odd, it looks almost like…ninja wire.'_ She carefully threw a rock at it.

What happened next will be forever implanted in her mind.

A giant mountain of pocky appeared. Just when she was about to reach it, a giant spider crawled over the top.

She stared.

It stared back with its many creepy black eyes.

She started to back up.

The spider came closer.

She did what any sane person would hopefully do.

She screamed and ran away.

The spider followed.

Out in the interview room, setting up for the next person, Angel heard screaming. Female screaming to be precise. '**Cruel and unusual punishment I say,**' thought Angel, watching Shadow run in. "What is it this ti-" The spider ran in, making Angel stare.

"DIE YOU MOFO!" Shadow appeared, '**Where did she go to anyway?**', with bug spray and a lighter. "I HOPE YOU LIKE THE HEAT, BECAUSE YOU'RE GOIN' TO HELL!" Then she pressed down on the nozzle and lit the lighter, causing a giant fire and burned the spider to a crisp. While laughing evilly, she never noticed the look Angel gave her. He slowly started to back away.

"How the hell did she find the lighter?"

XxXxXxXxX

She was in her room, looking at a picture. She sighed softly.

"Why can't he see that I'm the one for him?"

She took out a kunai and started to twirl it. Then, she felt a tugging sensation. It started at her stomach and she started to spread. She disappeared from her room with a 'poof'.

XxXxXxXxX

She appeared in a warehouse, sitting on a couch. "What the hell?" She looked around, wondering where she's at. She saw multiple doors. 'If I can open one, I can figure out where I'm out.' She got up and walked to one of the doors. She ignored the sigh that said, _**Proceed with extreme caution**_. She opened a door.

"_**THE FLAMING POWER OF YOUTH WILL SET US FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Needless to say, she shut the door pretty darn fast.

* * *

_Right now Angel and I are in school. _

**Leave me be, I have to work because YOU WON'T HELP ME!!!**

_Why should I care?_

**Because I'm your bestest friend~.**

_I hate you._

***gasp* You bitch.**

_And your point…_

**Aw…*sulks***

_Just work on your poems you man-whore. _

**NO!**

_**Do it.**_

***Wide eyed look* Y-y-yes ma'am. *works***

…_*pokes*_

…

_*pokes*_

**LEAVE ME ALONE!**

_*slaps outside the head and continues to type*_

* * *

"That…was the scariest thing I've ever seen. So many of them…so many…" She shakily made her way to the couch.

"_**Know your ninja…know your ninja…know your ninja…" **__(After five pages, WE GET TO THE FAMOUS LINE!)_

"What the heck?"

"_**Tenten…breaks her weapons for a sick pleasure..."**_

"I don't break my weapons!!!"

"_**Tenten…is a terrible weapons mistress..."**_

"I'm the best one in the Leaf Village!"

"_**Tenten…we have your diary…"**_

"Oh no…"

"_**Tenten…it say's you like Neji…"**_

"_YAY! BLACK MAIL!!!!!"_

**"You're an idiot."**

_"Why did you bring down my groove?"_

"I DON'T LIKE NEJI!!!!!!!!!"

_"I forgot about her. Well, it's not that hard to forget about someone who was no character devolpement in the whole show or series."_

* * *

_GAHHHHHHHH! I'M SO SORRY!!! It has been a month since I touched this, so I decided to get my ass back to work. Angel…I haven't talked to him in a few days since I lost my phone and my main computer is in the shop…still, and right now, I'm at my Nana's working on this, a RPG, and my new story. I'm also on a forum and watching "Bum Reviews" and "Nostalgia Critic". That's some funny shit. BACK TO WORK!!!_

* * *

"_**Tenten…breaks her weapons for a sick pleasure, is a bad weapons mistress, and likes Neji." **_

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!!"

"_**And now you know Tenten…"**_

"YOU-" Whatever she was going to say next was cut off, because she fell in a hole in the floor.

"_**Know your ninja…know your ninja…know your ninja…"**_

XxXxXxXxX

"You changed your name?" Angel looked at Shadow weirdly.

"Yep, I'm not officially "Shadow_strike".

"What's with the underscore?"

"Underscore?"

"The line in-between "Shadow" and "strike".

"Oh, you mean the _.

"No, I mean the underscore."

"No, it's the _.

"UNDERSCORE!"

"_!"

"UNDERSCORE!"

"_!"

Five hours later…

"Do you doubt it isn't _ now?" Angel groaned in pain as more pressure was applied to his broken ribs.

"Nooooooooooo."

"Good." Shadow nodded and got her foot of his ribs, and walked away.

"Where are you going? You need to call a hospital!"

"Going home and no I don't." She turned her head back. "Ta-ta for now."

* * *

_=D If you love me, you'll review!_


End file.
